Long Jump
Long Jump 'is an athletic track-and-field event featuring in the ''Mario & Sonic franchise. Based on the Olympic sport of real life, this event consists of each athlete running across a runway and attempting a horizontal jump as far as possible, into the sand pit. The athletes are each given three attempts to do their jumps, with their best score taken as the final result. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Featured in the maiden iteration of the ''Olympic Games, ''the aim of the long jump event is to jump across a horizontal, flat pit of sand from the runway as far as possible without stepping over the foul line. At the start of the event, the character can clap to the audience by swinging together the Wii Remote and Nunchuk in a clapping fashion. The next step involves running, which involves swinging both the remote and Nunchuk up and down alternately, just as with the other running events. Once the player approaches the foul line, the character goes into "speed lock" where you don't have to shake the remotes any further. Once you're as close to the foul line as possible, swing the Wii remote upwards once to fill the blue gauge. The harder you swing, the more the gauge will be filled. However, ensure you reach a balance between swinging hard or soft; if you swing '''too hard, this will exceed the gauge's limit and will result in a poor jump. It goes without saying that whilst you must get as close as possible to the foul line, do not overstep it as it will result in a fouled attempt. This event requires requires good timing and a balance of power to get the jumping strength just right. The event plays very similarly in the handheld iteration, other than the different controls. During the clapping phase at the start, the player can blow into the system's microphone to draw applause from the crowd - this fills the inspiration meter although you must continuously blow hard to keep the meter filled. Whilst running, slide the lower screen as fast as possible using the stylus. Wait for the character to approach the foul line as close as possible during speed lock, then slide diagonally upwards to the top right at a rough angle of 45°. To get a decent jumping result requires a combination of fast running, a well-timed jump close to the foul line and a good angle. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games The long jump event naturally returns in the next incarnation of the ''Olympic Games, ''held in London. Whilst the core gameplay remains the same, there are a number of differences not to mention different stadium surroundings. Only the Wii remote is needed to perform this event. When clapping, swing the remote from right to left at a timed rhythm, to draw applause from the crowd. To run, shake the remote up and down as fast as possible continuously. Once the character enters speed lock and approaches the foul line, press B to jump. If you jump on the white strip of the line just before the red strip, the character will unleash a special dash across the sand pit to jump further - furthermore, you can swing the remote up during the dash to stay in the air for longer and add up extra distance to the score. The ''3DS port of the London 2012 Olympic Games ''introduces a different mechanic that focuses on simplified phases of gameplay, and this event is no exception; the usual buttons and styluses are out in favour of tilting the system itself. The running phase of the event is automated, but just as the character approaches the foul line the game's camera goes into slow-motion and zooms in; this is where you have to focus and get the timing just right as you prepare to tilt the system, just before the red strip of the foul line. For the event the ''3DS system has to be held flat and horizontally; when you tilt the system to jump, ideally try to tilt at a rough angle of 45°. The closer the angle of the tilt is to this number, the better the quality of the character's jump will be. Getting the perfect combination of a close take-off and good angle will unleash a special move from the character to jump further into the sand pit. This event is reserved for the Trickster category of characters only, which includes Wario, Waluigi, Dr. Eggman, and Metal Sonic. Another change is that in a break from tradition, the event in this game is only played once without extra attempts. ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games The long-jump returns exclusively in the ''3DS port of the Rio edition, whose gameplay mechanics return to the traditional style of the DS version of the original ''Olympic Games; ''the system of three attempts returns as well. For the controls, this game utilizes the buttons. To run, repeatedly mash A and press B just before the foul line to jump. This time, there's a ring floating above the middle of the sand pit where the character can jump into if their jump is timed correctly and with good build-up of speed. Once you're within the ring, press X to unleash a special move for further distance. The character selection for this event is restricted to the following: Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games events Category:Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games events Category:Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games events